What is the number of square units in the area of trapezoid ABCD with vertices A(0,0), B(0,-2), C(4,0), and D(4,6)?
Explanation: Plot the plots and observe that the bases of the trapezoid are $AB$ and $CD$.  The area of the trapezoid is the average of the lengths of the bases times the height: $\frac{1}{2}(AB+CD)(AC)=\frac{1}{2}(2+6)(4)=\boxed{16}$ square units.

[asy]
size(6cm);
import graph;
defaultpen(linewidth(0.7)+fontsize(10));
pair A=(0,0), B=(0,-2), C=(4,0), D=(4,6);
pair[] dots = {A,B,C,D};
dot(dots);
draw(A--B--C--D--cycle);
xaxis(-3,8,Arrows(4));
yaxis(-3,8,Arrows(4));
label("$D$",D,N);
label("$C$",C,SSE);
label("$B$",B,W);
label("$A$",A,NW);[/asy]